


Stuck On You

by hyuckieberry (95pjm)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Office, Editor!Taeyong, Fluff, Humor, Interns!Dreamies, Johnny is V.Tired, M/M, Post-it Notes, Reporter!Doyoung, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95pjm/pseuds/hyuckieberry
Summary: It's a war of tacky post-it notes and a tackier meet-cute.





	Stuck On You

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a pairing that isn't donghyuck, so any constructive feedback is appreciated! I got into the nct only a few months ago and I hope I got the dotae dynamics down but still, it's out of my comfort zone so :')))) anyways, enjoy!!!

“For the last time Taeyong, I _cannot_ allow an individual desk for you _nor_ can I swap your shift partner. This is the fifth time you have complained to me and I really don’t know why you keep coming back when you know what the answer’s going to be.” Johnny pinches the bridge of his nose, looking exasperatedly at Taeyong who seems to have his puppy-eyes on full blast.

Too bad they have both Donghyuck _and_ Jungwoo working with them that Johnny’s pretty much immune to it.

He whines and god that’s something from a man who’s twenty-five and fills tax forms as an evening activity, “Johnny, you’re the HR manager. You’re literally in charge for the well-beings of your staff. Of _me_. Surely you can pull some strings.”

Johnny sighs and for a hot minute, Taeyong looks hopeful.

“Read my mouth Tae,” Johnny grits out in the end, “N-O, no, _no!_ Do you want it in French? Non!”

Taeyong lets out a frustrated noise, steam practically coming out his ears. “You’re useless. I hope you go home to mouldy potatoes and spoilt milk,” Taeyong says before adding in, “and you step on a Lego piece.” He has his hands on his hips looking like every mother out there ready to speak to the manager.

“Real mature, thanks.” Johnny waves him off. “Now can you please go away? I have more important things to do.”

Taeyong slams a hand down the desk and Johnny contemplates whether having his lunch break at 11 in the morning is too early. “You’re supposed to be my best friend.”

“Yes, and I’m stopping you from being stupid.” Johnny levels him with a look. “I’m also supposed to do my job so,” He shoos the shorter, “if you’ll excuse me.” He shuffles away, turning his back on Taeyong to focus on the computer screen. He can literally feel the murderous intent coming from Taeyongs’ eyes on the back of his head. For someone who’s on the shy side, Taeyong really doesn’t care about the frightened look coming from Johnny’s intern, Jeno and the bad impression he’s possibly making.

“Johnny.”

He hears the boy huffing.

“Hey, listen to me, you stupid skyscraper!”

 _Huh, that’s a new one_.

It’s silent for a little while before there’s a series of stomps from the ground, the heels of Taeyongs’ shoes clacking against it as he walks away, hissing, voiced laced in nothing but wrath and Johnny would be afraid if he didn’t knew Taeyong. “I’m going to complain about this!”

Johnny simply carries on clicking. “Go all out Tae, I’ll be the one getting the complaint anyway.”

He pretends not to hear the profanity directed at him.

 

-✦✦✦-

 

Taeyong didn’t mean to make such a scene - _honestly_ \- but what can he do really?

Working in a publishing company as small and stingy as theirs means he has to share desks with another person, him working a standard 9 to 5 while the other worker comes in later in the evening, a reporter out scoping during the hours Taeyong slaves away editing each journal. And Taeyong would have no qualm in having to share his desk (okay, maybe he would have regardless, but can anyone blame him?) if not for the fact his shift partner seems incessant on messing up his meticulously placed work and not only tangling all the wires but also fiddle around with the computer so Taeyong has to spend half his first hour in, decoding where all the documents are _and_ fix the cables surrounding his desk.

_It’s a pain in the ass._

But after his fifth attempt at unsuccessfully trying to switch (he’s not kidding when he wishes Johnny steps on a Lego), he resigns to the fact he might have to work like this every day until he either gets promoted or finds a new job.

Promotions isn’t really up for grabs right now though, since it’s a new cycle and he’d have to wait until his performance report comes up for this year to even think of a promotion.

He also doesn’t want to look for a new job. As annoying as Johnny might be, he is Taeyong’s best friend and the latter does help him on tasks unrelated to the slob that occupies his desk half the time. He also loves his intern, a wide-eyed boy named Mark who permeates passion and seem to look up to him, for some bizarre reason.

It even makes a good past-time activity, watching him fumble and act like an awkward mess around Donghyuck, an intern working for Yuta. A boy that’s filled with sharp remarks rivalling his mentor, yet also being graced with a smile (that Mark has become victim to) which bursts with cherubic youth this place hasn’t seen in a while. It’s a nice distraction when he wants to flip his computer and curse his mouth off at whoever's making his desk, uninhabitable.

But it’s okay, it’s all right. Taeyong is an adult. He has two dogs at home, he cooks for himself, and gives himself a complementary bath after a long day of work. He can deal with a small problem hindering his otherwise, quite peaceful life.

Or, so he thought.

Because come Tuesday morning, there’s the mess he’s grown accustomed to seeing, too much of an occurrence for him to even deign in with any reaction.

There’s also a small post-it-note stuck to the front of his computer.

He drops his satchel bag on the ground, leaning in to tear the note off the screen and stare at it.

‘ _Hey, it’ll be nice if you don’t jumble my work, thanks.  – Doyoung, the person who also have to use the desk.’_ It reads.

Taeyong’s eye twitch.

The note drips with aggravation under the disguise of polite words. Taeyong knows this. He’s prone to being passive-aggressive after all.

But how dare they? He’s making a mess? _Him?_ The sole reason their desk isn’t cluttered with obnoxious folders spread around and pens lying, some drying out because of being uncapped? The saving grace this ungrateful fool has at making their desk looked like it hadn’t been mauled by a bear? He should be glad Taeyong is here to fix the stupid method he has of piling all the documents on the desktop screen because he’s too lazy to click around a few buttons more and create folders in the computer. Taeyong fights the string of expletive that’s bubbling in the roof of his mouth.

He’s nearly about to tear the note in pieces when Taeyong spots Mark coming in, two cups of coffee in his hands, bless him.

“Morning, hyung!”

It’s a surprise there isn’t green dripping out of Taeyong’s mouth with how his next words seem to be laced with venom. “Mark. I need you to head to the store nearby and buy me some post-it-notes.”

The boy looks alarmed.

“Can I ask, why?”

Taeyong whips his head and Mark startles at the fire blazing in his eyes.

“I need to put this piece of shit in his place.”

“Uh.” Mark’s not really sure what the older means but if it means being able to procrastinate a few minutes of editing journals so he can chat with Donghyuck on the floor below -for work-related purposes, of course-, then he’s not complaining. “Sure?”

Taeyongs’ eyes flit back to the scrunched post-it-note in his hand. If Doyoung wants to play this little game, then who is Taeyong to say no?

 

-✦✦✦-

 

It’s late in the evening and Doyoung would rather be sleeping away than having to begrudgingly come into his workplace and upload all the pictures and documents he had accumulated for the day. It’s a tedious process and one he really wishes he could do without. Top it with his colleague making his desk look like a display on Ikea and he really finds it number one on the list of things he hates doing.

Shuffling in with bags under his eye and a cup of coffee in his hands, he settles it down on the _once again_ , immaculate table.

He’s about to scream when he notices something.

A post-it-note. He knows it’s not his one because he remembers using a orange one, and not the yellow staring obscenely at him.

Snatching it with more roughness than is needed, he squints at the note.

‘ _I’m only helping change your habit, Doyoung. A cluttered mess is a cluttered mind, don’t you think? :) – Taeyong’_

He scowls.

“Oh, so that’s how you want to go about it.”

 

-✦✦✦-

 

“Johnny!” Said boy startles from where he’s working, wincing when he bangs against the roof of the counter in hastiness. He looks up to see Taeyong furious and he motions Jeno to start filling in another complaint form. “Johnny! Do you see this? Do you see this disrespect?”

He waves it extra close and Johnny’s surprised he isn’t blinded by how close the corners of the note flutters in his face.

“Maybe if you held it in a distance like a normal human being, I’d be able to.” He blinks when Taeyong finally acts like a rational person and brings it further away, processing the content of the note before rubbing a hand down his face. “Oh, so I see Doyoung’s replied.”

The note reads, _‘Everyone’s different, Taeyong. Shouldn’t you, by that standard, be promoted and working in a higher position? – Doyoung’_

Taeyong frowns. “How’d you know?”

Johnny takes a file out from the table, opening it and showing a yellow note Taeyong distinctly recalls sticking it on his desk, Friday evening. “That son of a-”

“Do you see what I have to deal with? It’s not just you, Taeyong. I have so many complaints. Please, please, _please_  stop filing them.” Johnny says, with all the tiredness he can muster.

Taeyong doesn’t hear any of Johnny’s plea however. What he hears instead is the middle part, brows furrowing. “Wait. So you mean he’s been filing complaints all this time too?”

Johnny nods his head vigorously. “Yes! So you understand now, don’t you?”

“Oh yeah, I understand it all right.” Johnny doesn’t sense the tone in Taeyong’s reply, too busy clasping his hands together in relief.

“Great! I guess we can agree to all put it- wait. Taeyong? Where are you going?” He frantically asks, watching the boy stalk off, his fists clenching, and Johnny distinctly sends a thankful prayer Doyoung isn’t in the vicinity whenever Taeyong is.

He feels sorry for Jeno, who’s at the side, eyes flickering between them, probably regretting choosing this small firm to work in instead of a big corporate one where everyone’s probably ten times more civil. “Taeyong!”

Taeyong doesn’t hear him. “Just you wait, Doyoung! I’m going to wish you never stepped a foot in this damn room!”

Johnny slouches, wondering if he has any grey hair sprouting in his head. With all he has to go through, he’s already set in buying a black dye mix. “You do the same though.” He meekly says.

He thinks Taeyong hadn’t heard him but a second later, a shout comes through. “That is _irrelevant_!”

Jeno stares at him pityingly. “Should I start working on Doyoung’s complaint?”

Johnny sighs. “Yes, please.”

 

-✦✦✦-

 

From then on, it’s an onslaught of tacky notes.

(And a lot of complaints, much to Johnny's ever growing distress.

Jeno's slightly worried his mentor is going to have wrinkles by the age of twenty-five.)

 

-✦✦✦-

 

_‘I heard you have been filing complaints? – Taeyong’_

 

‘ _Cutting to the chase, eh?_ (Who even writes ‘eh?’ on a note, Taeyong thinks, fuming.)

 _So what though? You done the same I assume?_ _– Doyoung’_

 

_‘Yes, but I had a valid reason. The way you leave everything, it’s inexcusable.  - Taeyong’_

 

_‘It’s my way of working. – Doyoung’_

 

_'You need to change your way of working then. - Taeyong'_

 

_'I am not changing anything, Taeyong. - Doyoung'_

 

_‘So you're just going to keep leaving it an atrocious mess? – Taeyong'_

 

_‘It’s an organised mess, one I don’t think someone as uptight as you will understand. – Doyoung’_

 

_‘I am **not** uptight, how dare you. You soggy loaf of bread!_

_Have you got no knowledge of any proper work etiquette? Stop insulting me. – Taeyong’_

 

_‘That wasn’t an insult. I'm just describing you :) – Doyoung’_

-✦✦✦-

 

“And then he had a nerve to add a smiley face! _A smiley face!_ ” Taeyong grumbles, pouting and stirring his yoghurt, looking forlornly at Yuta. Mark and Donghyuck sit at the side, minding their own business and speaking in hushed voices to each other lest they get roped in it too. Yuta doesn’t really look like he wants to be in whatever crisis Taeyong thinks he’s in either, but he made the mistake out of the three to ask why Taeyong was pouting so much and consequently got a thirty-minute rant about Taeyong’s source of misery.

“Just ignore him, Tae.” He says, munching on his sandwich. It’s a shit advice but Taeyong didn’t really open up to Yuta for some godly suggestion anyways. He’d have went to Taeil for that.

“But he’s so annoying.” Taeyong whines. “Do you know the mess he made? I swear he made it messier just to get to me.” He angrily slurps his yoghurt, looking like a very angry kitten. Not that Yuta’s going to say that out loud.

He sighs instead. “I think you’re just being delirious.”

“Me? Delirious?” Taeyong barks. Yuta wishes he didn’t see the content in Taeyong’s mouth. “Ha! Yeah, right. I have been nothing but kind to him.”

Donghyuck decides to pipe in then, just because he can’t help it. “You filed six complaints and sent ten emails to Johnny.”

Taeyong points his spoon at Donghyuck, glaring. “Go back to flirting, brat.” He enjoys the way the two flush in embarrassment. “It was needed anyways, I tolerated it for so long.” He says, ignoring Mark’s response (“It’s only been two months?") and mumbling under his breath, “I have had enough of it now.”

Yuta looks questioningly at him. “Were you thinking of doing something?” He quirks a brow, watching Taeyong bang his fist on the table in mock confidence.

“I’m going to confront him.”

The boy proceeds to cough. “Come again? Did you just say _you’re_ going to confront him?”

“Yes.” Taeyong doesn’t see the problem, he’s confronted many people before. Johnny, Yuta, that cashier who gave him too little change. Loads of people.

Mark and Donghyuck share a glance that’s a moment too long and Taeyong wants to scoff because a month ago, they were bickering non-stop and now they're providing this sickly sweetness he’s witnessing.  _Kids these days._

“You’re going to stay after work to see him personally?” Yuta asks, incredulously. “You, the one who still awkwardly stutters through making a doctors’ appointment?”

Taeyong squawks loudly, blushing. “We agree not to talk about that.”

Donghyuck cackles.

Yuta continues staring and when Taeyong doesn’t really make a move to go back on his statement, he shrugs, returning to eat his half-bitten sandwich. “Well, good luck then.”

“You’ll be here, right?” He turns to Mark who rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. He already has a feeling what the younger is going to say.

Mark, for his credit, looks guilty. Donghyuck just has a Cheshire grin on his face. “I kind of have plans?”

Taeyong juts his lips out. “No, no, it’s okay. I guess I’ll just have to tackle this issue _all_ by myself.” He sighs extra loudly, letting the ‘all’ drag on.

His friend snorts. “Yeah, like a normal adult.” Yuta replies, giving a ‘what’ gesture when Taeyong narrows his eyes at him. “Just saying.”

Donghyuck chirps in, patting Taeyong’s arm and smiling. “You can do it, hyung! I trust you!”

Taeyong knows the younger is only saying it because he’s the reason why Mark won’t be there with him but looking at his face, his mischievous grin, Taeyong can’t help but nod and concede. How could someone stay angry at that face?

He kind of gets why Johnny’s so fond of the younger and why it only took a month to get Mark wrapped around Donghyuck’s finger. _The brat_.

 

-✦✦✦-

 

So, he’s doing this.

It’s past 5 and he knows Doyoung should come in any minute. He hasn’t really seen what this person looks like, really. All he’s heard is that he’s tall and actually kind of sweet if not a bit snarky from Johnny. Not that it’s going to do anything. Taeyong has an action in plan. He’s going to give this Doyoung a piece of his mind.

Everyone is long gone by now, Mark and Donghyuck heading off together, Yuta giving him a peace sign before leaving and a couple of co-workers who look at him a little oddly but say nothing otherwise. Johnny came up a few minutes ago, looked at him, opened and closed his mouth before heading down without saying anything. It’s a bit weird, but it’s Johnny so Taeyong lets it go.

At some point, a person comes in and Taeyong looks up thinking it’s Doyoung. Sadly however, the person makes their way to the opposite end.

Taeyong tuts. “Late? What did I really expect?” 

He drums his fingers on the table, looking at the clean and nicely coordinated desk. How it should be. Taeyong wouldn’t be able to work had it been left like Doyoung’s. It’s just too messy. Yuta might call him a neat freak but he’s not. Not really. He can handle a little mess. _Just._ Just not on his desk.

A voice jolts him and it’s a nice tone, Taeyong can give him that.

“Uh, excuse me?”

It’s show time.

He whirls around, ready to open his mouth and spew out his honest opinion.

And see, when he came to terms with himself that yes, he’s going to confront Doyoung and say exactly what he thought of him, how disrespectful he is and how he should apologised to him, he envisioned a little more of confident Taeyong coolly talking and maybe getting the boy to grovel and ask for his forgiveness.

Here’s him kindly nodding and letting the boy acknowledge his mistakes and promising him that tomorrow, Taeyong will come to a spotless space in the office.

Here’s him stretching and waggling his fist in the air for being victorious, going home to celebrate with a nice bath and maybe watch an episode of _Property Brothers_ at home.

Here’s him snottily re-telling his story of success to Mark, the younger watching him in awe because it’s been a while since he directed that sort of look of wonder at him. Usually it's at Yuta’s intern, and it’s more of a dopey gaze than the sort of hero worship he had over Taeyong before.

And here’s actually him – stuttering and clumsily fiddling the cuff of his shirt because Johnny mentioned tall, sweet and snarky but he didn’t mentioned how hot Doyoung was. His hair is slicked to a comma style, the black t-shirt fitting him snug, his pecs defined and the pants tight on his legs. Taeyong just hopes Doyoung didn’t notice him staring a tad too long at the boy’s thighs.

Honestly, he’s going to smack Johnny the next time he sees him.

“Y-You’re D-Doyoung?”

“I like to think I am.” If Taeyong was unsure before whether it was Doyoung, that sarcastic reply confirms it almost immediately. “Otherwise, my whole life would be a lie then.” He sends a confused look. “Who are you?”

He steels himself, or at least tries to.

“I’m Taeyong.”

Doyoung opens his mouth in surprise, reaching to hold his bag strap slung over his shoulder and Taeyongs' eyes flicker to the boys' biceps. Unfair. God is cruel, and unfair.

“Y-You’re Taeyong?” At least he’s the not the only one stuttering, he thinks. Though Doyoung does a far better job at recovering. He clears his throat, putting his free hand in his pocket and inquisitively looking at Taeyong. “What’s the problem?”

It seems Taeyong’s found his ability to speak, voice angry but not the level he thought he would be going in. “You’re rude.” Far less words than he was hoping for, but Doyoung has his gaze solely on him and it’s a little hard to get his words out.

The boy looks affronted. “You called me a soggy loaf of bread!”

“That’s,” Taeyong scrunches his face, “That’s different! You called me uptight!”

Doyoung laughs, and Taeyong ignores how nice it sounds. Curse his inability to handle hot boys. “Tell me you’re not one of those that likes to always have a plan ready whenever you’re presenting a project.”

Taeyong gawks. “Who doesn’t!”

“I don’t.” Doyoung shrugs and if it isn’t for his smile, Taeyong thinks he really would have put the boy in a head-lock. He might have to tip-toe. It’s a concern Taeyong will deal with later.

“You heathen.”

Doyoung laughs again and says, “I just work differently to you, that’s all. Learn to be a bit more open-minded, will you?”

Taeyong scoffs, “If you can learn not to be so messy.”

“I’m not even that bad! You should see my other colleague. Papers everywhere, some even on the floor. He still can’t find his pen underneath all the folders and mess it’s stacked under.” He chuckles when Taeyong shows an aghast look. “I know right?”

The shorter crosses his arms, eyes contemplating. “Just because you friend is a monster, doesn’t mean you have to be a pest.”

The boy stands his ground, looking up at Doyoung whose smile slowly fades away. “Harsh, much?”

“You try spending half an hour trying to clean it all up.”

Doyoung shrugs, looking aloof. “I didn’t tell you to.”

It’s true Doyoung didn’t, but that’s not what Taeyong wants to get at.

Taeyong wants to shake the boy’s shoulders because it’s aggravating, and he really should have waited till Mark was free. Maybe the younger would have able to deal with it better. Or Donghyuck. Play fire with fire. It’ll be a match for Doyoung to meet Donghyuck or Yuta. He makes a little noise of frustration, and he’s happy when Doyoung jolts. It’s like the boy’s far too calm and Taeyong’s the only one looking like a mess and a half.

He sighs in the end, running a hand up his hair. “It’s just…it’s just too cluttered for me. I can’t think when I’m working like that.”

There’s silence and he spots the other giving a calculating look.

Doyoung stares for a few beats too long, and Taeyong almost thinks the boy is going to give another witty remark. He’s surprised then, when Doyoung simply relents, nodding. “Fine. I’ll try my best to cut it back a little, but you also have to understand it's just how I work sometimes.”

“What?” That’s not really what he was expecting to hear. When Doyoung frowns, he figures he didn't really give a clear answer. "I mean, yeah, I'll try to. Um, wow. Honestly, I wasn't expecting that."

“I’m not evil.” Doyoung snorts. “If it hinders your work that much, I guess I’ll try to cut you some slack.”

And Taeyong doesn’t really believe what he’s hearing. He knows people like Doyoung, ones that are stubborn as he is and won’t back down when they think they’re right. They wouldn’t easily accept it as easily as he has just done, and they certainly wouldn’t give a meek response like that. There probably should be an insult or a jab that Taeyong is missing out on. Doyoung’s one of those people that wants to have a last word, Taeyong likes to think.

“Oh.” The fight in him fizzles out. He had been preparing for an argument and all he got was a heated discussion. Kind of like waiting for a pizza at the end of the day and getting a salad in return. Without the dressing. “Well. That was easy.”

Doyoung grins. “What can I say? I’m an amicable person.”

Taeyong gives a sharp look. “Somehow, I don’t think that’s the word people think of when they first see you.”

“What word would they think of then?” Doyoung asks back.

“Cocky, maybe annoying.” Taeyong answers easily.

“ _Ouch."_ Doyoung clutches his chest, grinning. "There’s the fire I see in your post-it-notes replies.” He waggles his brows and it should look funny but Taeyong finds it endearing somehow.

Something's still odd however and Taeyong crinkles his nose. “I don’t get it though.”

“What?”

“You were so adamant on keeping our desk your way, what made you agree so quickly now?”

Doyoung smirks and Taeyong thinks a person shouldn’t look this cute and hot at the same time. “I wasn’t going to give up so easily, really.” He leans back, tilting his head. Taeyong waits with a bated breath. “But then I saw how cute you were, and who am I to make a cute boy sad?”

Taeyong blinks, eyes going wide at the answer and he’s warm, he knows it. His ears, cheeks, face, everything’s warm. Taeyong’s practically a furnace at this point. His mouth is open, but no words are really coming out.

_That smooth bastard._

“U-Um. Thank you. Uh.” Taeyong awkwardly says after a while of letting his eyes bulge out and his hands go clammy. “You too, I guess.”

“I guess?”

Taeyong huffs. “Don’t push your luck, Doyoung.”

The boy raises his hands in mock surrender but he’s smiling, so Taeyong thinks he hasn’t mucked up too bad. It’s just a bit hard getting his words out in front of this boy, it appears.

“I’m grateful for your kind compliment. Never have ‘I guess’ said to me, I honestly want to frame it.”

“Shut up!” The boy laughs and soon, Taeyong’s smiling because his laugh might just be contagious. 

Someone’s phone in the room rings and Taeyong starts, realising it’s already 6 and he should probably let Doyoung do his work, not wanting the boy to go home late. _When did you started to care for him_ , his brain asks. He pointedly overlooks the thought.

Picking the strap of his satchel, Taeyong gets up. Dusting his pants and swinging his bag over, he smiles at Doyoung, a bit reluctant to head off. “I should probably get going…” Trailing off, Taeyong gives an apologetic look to him.

The boy jolts as well, as if he’s just realising he has work to do as well. “Oh yeah, I should probably start soon.”

Taeyong nods, and because he can't help it, he expresses his gratitude once more. “Thanks again.”

“No problem." Doyoung smiles, wide, with teeth showing. It's adorable. "I’ll see you round, Taeyong.”

"See you."

It’s sweet.

Taeyong makes a move to start walking but perhaps fate doesn’t want him to leave just yet as he stumbles on the bag Doyoung had placed on the ground, squeaking when he trips, trying his best not to fall but resigning to gravity pulling him down when he sense it's futile to even try. If it wasn’t for the hand grasping his arm and wringing him back, he probably would have fallen flat on his face.

Bless for the small miracles.

There’s a small noise, an  _oopmh_ , when he collides with a firm object, opening his eyes to stare at something black, only registering a beat later that it’s Doyoung’s chest and _boy_ , that’s one hell of a chest. Did Doyoung go to the gym or something? Sure, Taeyong had a lean and fit body but Doyoung seems like he can bench-press him. Maybe he’s exaggerating but cut him some slack. He just went from disliking the boy to thinking he’s a hot annoying dude to possibly thinking he’s not bad at all and perhaps a little cute to being some damsel in distress.

“Are you okay?”

It’s more of a meep when Taeyong replies. “Yep.”

Doyoung looks concerned, and Taeyong doesn't know why he ever thought Doyoung would be this massive asshole back then. “Be careful.”

Taeyong wants to say he’s just a clumsy person by nature and these things are a daily occurrence to him but the look on Doyoung’s face is too cute, far too concerned. “Uh, yeah. Sorry about that.”

Doyoung lets go and Taeyong lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “You sure are something, Taeyong.”

“Sorry.”

Doyoung waves him off, settling back down on the seat. “I mean it in a good way.”

“Oh.” Taeyong says. “Well, thanks. I think?”

Doyoung laughs and he really thinks the boy is out to make him faint when he just goes back to the computer, muttering quietly but just loud enough for Taeyong to hear and blush over, “Cute, really cute.”

 

-✦✦✦-

 

“So how did it go with the annoying dude, hyung?”

Mark comes in the next day to see Taeyong smiling at the new post-it-note, scratching his hair in confusion when Taeyong shushes him.

“Don’t call him annoying.”

It’s safe to say Mark’s more than confused. “Huh?”

He peers in closer to have a look at the note and _nope_ , the content on it doesn’t really help whatsoever. Did he enter an alternate dimension?

‘ _XX-XXXX-XXXX, Sorry for still being messy. It's a slow progress. Maybe I can make it up to you over a cup of coffee? – Doyoung’_

 

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on **[twitter](https://www.twitter.com/heavenleehyuck)**! love to make friends  <33333


End file.
